Renewed Hope
by Amethyst Lotus
Summary: An alternate look of how the ending could have gone and beyond that. I've made a few changes that will hopefully make this story better.


AmethystLotus: I don't own elfen lied I just own the changed death scene.

Sunleth Terrace of Remorse

Have you ever felt the face of all of your sins were coming to your face? Have you seen every horrible crime you've ever done play before your eyes as you know that this one moment would be the last that you have on this earth. Well I have an I know now that I have murdered for all the wrong reasons. My freedom was not worth all the lives I took. But I know now that I want to atone for every murder, crime, or hardship that I've caused for the people I love.

I could feel the wind roll off the ocean an I had this foreboding feeling that something bad was about to happen. Normally I know that my gut is alway's right since I've learned that from trail and error. But even if I dreaded the unknown then I wouldn't have gotten to see them one last time. I believed my promise would stay true until now, but I want to save them I'll do anything to keep them safe out of danger. But what if that danger was me?

Taking a calming breath I tried to shake the unknown feeling that there was something about to happen but as if fate was against me I knew that feeling wouldn't be stopped I could only continue up the stair case that would end in my demise, the end to my butterfly effect existence. Sighing as my stomach finally stopped flopping but my heart would continue to race till I was up the stairs at the top of the light house. I could see the top of the stair case now. At the top I could see the ocean, as I looked out I can remember a time when I was younger with Kouta I played in the water with him like any normal child not a monster like I was now. I want to make things right for him and Yuuka for they didn't deserve having their loved ones ripped away from them the way I did.

The breeze blew my short hair out behind me. It calmed my heart and helped clear my head from dread of the unknown. Time was about to stop as soon as I turned around. Standing in front of me happened to be the best part of my messed up world. He was the one person I owe everything to. From saving Nyu at the water to holding out a to a lonely little girl. But why should he be here at the light house? I promised him I would stop killing an I did. But what I didn't notice notice Yuuka and Nozomi behind him. They must have come when the inn was attacked. But what shocked me was that Mayu and Nana were close behind the others.

There was something heartbreaking in seeing them again. Something in me knew this was going to be the last. But my life was over the moment I knew they were in danger. Something about us meeting on this lighthouse, wasn't just fate it was what every moment had been leading to the end of the beginning. There was a buzzing at the back of my mind, it was Nyuu and the DNA voice fighting for control. Killing wasn't an option and running away wasn't either. I'm going to stand an make them stop because I can't lose control an destroy everyone I love.

Slowly I was pulled into my mind where Nyuu and the monster Lucy were at an all out war. I could see blood all over my mind. It was the forest where I met Kouta. But the strange thing was Nyuu was bright and all light while Lucy was me as a child covered in blood and so full of darkness and rage. So these two were my alters. One as sweet as sunshine and the other darker then the night. They seemed to notice me as I finally walked between the demonic me and the angelic me. This had to stop, this war will not continue.

_"__**Let go these human's have caused you nothing but pain.**__"_

_"Remember back then to when we were little, when we had Kouta as a friend. It was the happiest time we had but we can't destroy this world there are to many who we care about."_

_"__**Shut up both of you I will not listen to either of you. I will crush you both an be the only me. I'm sick of all this pain, the death, and the blood. I will win this battle in both mind an heart. Because I was the one that was first, the one that was lonely an gave in, the one that created a softer side so the world couldn't see me. Because I WANTED PEACE NOT ANY MORE DESTRUCTION! You will listen to what I want not what you two want.**__"_

_"__**You think you can destroy me you weakling. I'm the **__**ONE**__** that gave you the power to stand up an defeat those trials that were thrown at you. Its our destiny to destroy all the humans. We **__**ARE**__** the queen."**_

_"__**That isn't what I want anymore. Why should humans have to suffer for the pain I feel. They aren't all bad but they aren't all good either. I know now that I can't change what I've done but I will repent for every life I took. I will not bow down to you anymore because people are hurting an I can't continue to take lives for freedom. But I will not run away anymore either. I can fight my battles now without false hope so I will stand through the pain an smile knowing I've done all that I can to repent for everything I've done.**__"_

_"Kaede...Finally you are going to take back control. Save those close to you I'll handle this monster. Go Kouta and our family need you. I can't wait to be one with you again! Nyuu!"_

_"__**You are fools Nyuu and Keade! YOU WILL REGRET NOT LISTENING TO ME! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONG WITH YOUR PRECIOUS ONES!**__"_

_"__**Thank you Nyuu but I have to handle her myself otherwise she'll kill off my softer side. She will be dead as soon as I get you safe.**__"_

_"Be carefull Kae-chan she's twisted. She's the part of us that is the queen. I think your only chance is if we reunite as one."_

_I see Nyuu's holding out her hand to me. Her face shows the determination I feel running through my mind an heart. Her hand finally reaches mine as they touch a bright light envelopes us. I can feel the parts of darkness in my heart starting to light up because of Nyuu's light. Pieces were fastly feeling my once empty mind. With the light back I can feel my hope in this world starting to renew. I can defeat Lucy the monster of my heart. Opening my closed eyes I catch a glimpse at Nyuu's fading form. She disapeared with a flash of white feathers proving to me she was the angelic side of my fratured mind. All that was left now was a soft whispered "Kae-chan have hope. Love with all you have. And never give up. Remember to keep protecting the ones you love." _

_Feeling the darkness that was a fiery storm around Lucy. Were ever she walked the shadow fire lit everything on fire. This nightmare world was burning but the closer she got to me the fire wouldn't harm me. In fact the closer she got the brighter the light around me shone. So I was now the light while she was the dark . Her vectors were precise and quick if I made one wrong move I would be hurt. Ashes feel all around me as she stopped a foot away from me. The ashes that happened to fall near me turned into floating light orbs._

_My eyes lock with my younger darker selfs. The determination to end this all coursed through me with the force of the fiery storm that swarmed all around us. The orbs that floated burned brighter as Lucy came closer with vectors out stretched. I could see all of her attempts through for what they were her threats were empty like ther look on her emotionless face. "We can't keep doing this. No more people need to suffer like Kouta, Yuuka, Nana, and Kurama. We took things from them that can't be replaced. So please just stop or I will take you down!" By the look on her face my thoughts weren't shared. She would try to take my body by force an destroy the world._

_This was the end of the fight that I knew was coming. Because the younger me's form slowly started to shift. The once familar face started to rot the skin slowly melting down into a puddle of flesh and blood. She was no longer human. The rest of her body was molten flesh with bones showing. I couldn't stomach to look at what she changed into. But I could see the look into her sunken eyes. She was screaming out for me to just end it all. I took a deep breath an used all of the power I had left over my vectors an I ended her life. Realizing after I had done that I knew my own end would be near soon. Because my body was going to start failing after our fight._

_**Gun shots...**__I can hear them as if they were muffled. But who was shooting? They are in danger! Slowly the nightmare began to fade away as the dying form of Lucy vanished in a flurry of ashes. The world starting to come back in to focus. I could see Kurama holding a gun to my family with Mariko and Nana behind him. They will not suffer neigther side would because I was the one that they all wanted dead. I will not fight them as long as no harm came to patch work family._

"Kurama leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this fight. Its you and me. Kill me but leave them all alone because they have all suffered enough." I forced my body past Kouta, Nozomi, Yuuka, and Mayu. A hand reached out to grasp mine but I pushed it away giving the owner a look that said let go. I worked my way past them my eyes locked with cobalt blue of Kurama. My eyes held all of the emotion's I felt in that one moment I was still reeling from Lucy and Nyuu's vanishing presences from my mind but I won't stop him from ending this little war between so the score he said that I would pay would be done.

**Shot...**I can feel the pain as blood runs down both sides of my face. He shot my horns off. Black dots race across my line of vision an the world starts to fade. As the world fade's I feel my body fall into warm arms. The arms of one beautiful man that I love with all my heart. Soon I'm dead to the world being carried back to the inn were everyone is given orders to not leave the house unless it was important. Kurama drops his gun on a table in the livingroom an gives out this sigh while holding his arms open for his daughters.


End file.
